


Getting A Wiggle On

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But porn-wise, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale is thicc and crowley WORSHIPS him ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are married and enjoying their domestic bliss in South Downs. However, they have yet to take things a step further. Sweetly and gently, Crowley helps his angel saunter vaguely downwards into embracing his sexual side.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	1. The Fall

Aziraphale took a long sip of hot cocoa before setting the mug down on his desk. The shop was completely empty just the way he liked and every book was in order. If anyone asked, the angel would tell them that this was the vision of tranquility. However, something continued to nip at him through the rainy autumn calm. Impatiently, Aziraphale tapped his fingers on the desk. He could hear the distant sounds of his husband showering in the loft above. Crowley liked to sleep in more than Aziraphale, especially when they spent the night together, but Aziraphale--always the responsible one--would stumble out of bed to turn on the coffee maker while his husband snored or sang in the shower. There was something magical about waking up in each other’s warm arms that both beings couldn’t deny. Aziraphale loved holding Crowley. Now that the past was behind them and they had settled down in their quaint little cottage, Aziraphale didn’t have to be afraid of holding Crowley any longer. There were no more sides, no more archangels or demons to burst in and condemn them for their love. They were married now, retired, completely free to dive straight in to that bubbling pool of affection they had been dipping their toes in for 6000 years!

_But if that was the case, why were they terrified to do so?___

_ __ _

Sitting at his desk, the angel sighed. Crowley was upstairs just a short distance away, alone in the warmth of streaming water. Aziraphale could picture his husband standing there like original sin, running his hands through his auburn locks...The water sliding down every smooth expanse of bronzed skin, dripping down the light trail of hair beneath his navel… Suds floating down an inner thigh. Perhaps the demon was backing himself up to the gray tile walls, trailing a hand down between his legs to clean himself, biting his lip as a brush of fingers to his thick cock felt a little too good. Aziraphale felt his face flush hotly as a whole slew of depraved images flashed through his mind. He desperately tried to will them away, distracting himself with another sip of cocoa. Unsurprisingly, it did nothing to calm his nerves. Or body. 

_ __ _

_You could just go up there and see for yourself._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

In the back of his mind, the angel desperately wanted to climb up the stairs and rip the curtain right off the shower rod. He could picture himself right there: kneeling on the floor as Crowley towered above him. Oh, how delicious he’d look, soaking wet and hard, glancing down at him in need. Aziraphale would watch him stroke himself with shallow breath. _Angel…_ Crowley would moan. It would be Aziraphale who was making him whine and beg.... Just the thought had the angel shooting out of his chair. He began to pace, tugging harshly at his collar to free himself from its grip. The room was so warm all of sudden. Aziraphale was burning up. Flustered, he tore off his house coat. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“A little hot there, are you angel?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Crowley was right behind him, hair dripping and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The smirk on his lips told them both that the demon knew something lustful was in the air. Aziraphale couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as he took in the sight of his husband. The angel’s eyes drifted over the demon’s torso. His face exploded in a scarlet flush. Embarrassed, Aziraphale bolted across the room.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“N-N-Not at all my dear! Just changing, I’m afraid.” Aziraphale looked straight ahead, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. He refused to meet those mischievous yellow eyes.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“It’s sunday. The shop’s closed…” Crowley’s eyebrows scrunched together as he watched the other fight with the article of clothing.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I… I have errands to run. Right, mind how you go--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Angel.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The knowing tone in the other’s voice made Aziraphale look back. Crowley watched him with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. They both knew there were no errands to attend to. Aziraphale sighed and gently set the jacket back on the rack. Nervously, he shuffled over to the couch across the room and took a seat. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other yet, so he settled gazing at his slippers. Crowley walked over and sat down beside him, droplets of water leaking onto tartan cushions and black pillows. The demon took a deep breath.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“How long have we known each other, Aziraphale?” He asked softly. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The angel sighed once more, “6000 years.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“And how long have I loved you?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“...6000 years.” 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Gently, Crowley laid a hand on top of the angel’s, intertwining their fingers. The cold gold of the demon’s wedding ring brought a small smile to Aziraphale’s face.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“We’ve dealt with the spooky stuff, angel. This,” he met the angel’s anxious gaze “This is new. But it isn’t spooky.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Well I reckon it isn’t, but… Oh, Crowley… It isn’t that… I don’t want… but… I--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I know, Aziraphale. We don’t have to rush. We have nothing but time, angel. I waited all those centuries the first time… what’s another 6000 years?” He pressed a kiss to the angel’s hand.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“6000 years?! Surely you wouldn’t want to wait that long! Not again!”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“It was a joke. I’m just saying we can take this step by step. I know you want me and you know I want you, yes?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

A shy nod.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Then we’ll just… take our time. Start off slow.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Aziraphale smiled softly at his husband. Crowley had been very understanding about the angel’s hesitance to take their relationship to a more physical place. It wasn’t that Aziraphale didn’t want to, oh did he want to, but it’s hard to not feel negatively about intimacy when your people tend to be prudes. Sure, Aziraphale knew how sex worked, but other than a hazy explanation by Gabriel, all the angel knew was that it was deeply frowned upon for angels to partake in it and that you didn’t talk about it at the dinner table. Since being married, Crowley had tried to break the angel of the stigma of it all, but whenever things between them got too steamy, Aziraphale would run away. The poor angel couldn’t even finish a romance novel because as soon as a sex scene popped up, he would almost always fling the book across the room by accident. Crowley found this hilarious until one night he found his husband crying on the couch drunk, babbling about how he couldn’t be an effective husband. After that, the demon became determined to help his angel out. Now, as they sat side by side, Crowley wanted nothing more than to wipe the frown off his lover’s face. Suddenly he had an idea.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“How about we go to that bakery down the street?” Crowley smiled, squeezing the angel’s hand to comfort him. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Buns Are Happiness? The one with the blueberry scones from France?” The angel instantly perked up, and grinned when his husband nodded. “Oh, how delightful! Brilliant idea, my dear.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

By mid-afternoon, both beings were back in the comfort of their South Downs home. Crowley shuffled through a bin of records to find the perfect one while the angel arranged their sweets on a platter. It was an unspoken tradition of theirs: play a little music, drink wine and nibble a bit, all the while whispering hushed sweet nothings. It was something they both looked forward to, and Aziraphale simply couldn’t wait to run his fingers through his beloved’s hair. Once an album had been selected and music drifted into the kitchen softly, Aziraphale carried out their supplies to the coffee table. Crowley smiled at him gently from his spot on the couch. His glasses were folded neatly beside the bottle of wine and he watched the angel adoringly as Aziraphale poured the wine. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Here you go, my dear.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Following a glass or two of wine and a couple pastries, both beings snuggled into each other with a content sigh. Crowley kissed the angel sweetly on the cheek as they relaxed against the cushions. After a calm couple minutes listening to the record player, the demon looked over at his husband with concern. Aziraphale met his gaze from his place nuzzled into Crowley’s chest.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Angel, If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“… I want to make love, Crowley. Surely anything with the word love in it can’t be a sin, but… Gabriel said I mustn’t… have s-sex. It’s frowned upon. Humans do it all the time… so the Almighty doesn’t seem to mind…but--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The demon tilted the angel’s head upward and giggled into a gentle kiss. He pulled back with a fond look. Aziraphale blushed, mesmerized by the loving gleam in his husband’s eyes.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Angel, Gabriel has never gotten laid in his entire life. Of course sex isn’t a bad thing. The Almighty created it, didn’t she?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Well, yes…”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Stopping the antichrist was frowned upon and so was marrying me, but that didn’t stop you. It’s no different than the kiss you give me every morning or when we’re laying like this. There’s nothing sinful about love, Aziraphale.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Aziraphale sighed and squeezed his husband’s hand, “When you put it that way… I suppose the Almighty couldn’t be cross with me if I wanted to… express my love for you…”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Of course not.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The angel had questioned many things since the first time he saw the serpent in the Garden of Eden. From the first time he saw the shimmer of black scales, Aziraphale knew that even if the Almighty had cast Crowley out of Heaven, something good still flickered inside of him. When the demon slithered past his feet, the angel watched him in all his gorgeous reptilian glory. How could a God cast down a being so beautiful? The way Crowley smiled warmed his heart for the first time in centuries, showed him a life beyond cold, plain walls. But the days of living in a glass box were dead and gone. Now, Aziraphale had a home. There were no more harsh stares and hateful whispers to haunt him. Judgement and fear were replaced with praise and comfort. His days consisted of laughter and love. It radiated from their cottage like the warmth of a steadily burning fireplace. He was safe now. Aziraphale knew this. In the space between Crowley’s arms nothing could hurt him anymore. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

He was safe. He could let down his guard. He could do this for Crowley.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“You’ve always been the strong one. When everything was falling apart between Heaven and Hell, you didn’t run from me.” 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Crowley looked down at him with a knowing smile, “Angel, you told Heaven you refused to fight in the war. While you were doing that, I was drowning my sorrows in alcohol.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Aziraphale looked down at the hand around his waist. The gleam of his husband’s ring did funny things to his heart. He sighed softly, “I want to be brave for both of us.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“You already are.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek, “We’ll do this together, just like we’ve done everything.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Alright… I…. I think I’d like to make love then, my dear.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Now?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yes... “

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

A quiet chuckle wiped the anxiety from the angel’s face and replaced it with confusion. Crowley threw his head back, stifling a giggle.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“You can’t just go straight to sex, angel. You’d surely discorperate.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I would certainly not! I am a principality, I can handle such things!” Aziraphale scoffed. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yes, yes, flaming sword… guardian of the Eastern gate, I know you can.” Crowley grinned.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Then why--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The demon leaned in close, making Aziraphale bite his lip as his voice dropped to that sultry tone,“I want to savor this. Devour you course by course like the most extravagant dinner at the Ritz. I’ve seen how you eat, Aziraphale. I think it’s time I have a meal for once.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Aziraphale gasped, “C-Crowley I am not--”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Crowley silenced the other’s indignation with a gentle kiss on the lips. Aziraphale pulled back with a blush and looked down at the floor, a love-drunk smile making him sparkle under the demon’s gaze. Crowley squeezed his hand again and the angel looked into his eyes. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I’m… I’m not a slice of cake, you serpent.” 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Oh, but you are. And I fully plan to show you the proper way to eat dessert starting tomorrow.”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Aziraphale couldn't hide the bubble of nervous excitement that rose from inside of him. He took another sip of wine and kissed Crowley's nose, fingers winding themselves in auburn hair anxiously.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I love you madly, my dear. Even if you are Hell incarnate."

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The two beings held each other close, whispering sweet nothings. The night drifted by slowly. Aziraphale knew no matter what Crowley would make sure he was safe. He secretly couldn't wait to see his husband's demonic charms for himself.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


	2. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley discovers something shocking about his husband during a lazy cuddle session. Aziraphale takes a leap of faith after being seduced by his husband’s demonic and sexy charms. 
> 
> (Sorry this took me forever, I lost the pornographic mojo but it suddenly appeared out of nowhere? I blame watching Masters of Sex 😂).

Crowley had said on a hushed summer night that he had never meant to fall. They were drinking wine underneath the stars, and a weary glimmer made its way across his golden eyes. Aziraphale had listened silently to each whispered word. The demon was very strong, but both beings knew the fall had taken a lot out of him and on nights like these, quiet and sacred, the painful memories surrounding his corruption poked the surface. Stopping the apocalypse had brought stored memories to life again. For months afterwards, they taunted him. Aziraphale was there every step of the way, cheering him up with a cup of cocoa and a smile. Crowley would always be grateful for his angel. Now, it was time for him to return the favor. It was there, tucked closely together on a tartan blanket that Crowley realized… he needed to be strong for his husband, just as Aziraphale had been strong for him.

The angel was afraid of intimacy. He wanted it so badly, and yet Aziraphale was terrified. Crowley noticed the longing stares, flushed cheeks, and shallow breath when his husband saw a flash of skin. They wanted each other so achingly and finally there was nothing to stop them. Crowley cursed the heavens for ever casting a doubt in his angel’s mind. There was nothing sinful about love. Nothing at all. But Aziraphale had always been told he didn’t deserve pleasure. Just the thought made the demon heat up with rage. Aziraphale deserved every pleasure in the universe. He deserved the universe itself. Crowley’s job was to make sure his angel got to experience endless happiness, it was a vow he had taken both silently and on their wedding day. So, it was these brooding thoughts (ones that pulled him out of sleep) that had the demon bursting out of bed to find his angel. He could fix this; he could be strong for his lover and return the favor, show him exactly how beautiful and pure a thing like sex could be. And he would be damned _again_ if he didn’t.__

_ _On a lazy sunday morning when both beings had not a thing to attend to, Crowley found his husband hovering about the plant room, whispering sweetly to a large fern. Aziraphale looked adorable: shuffling about in a silk set of beige pajamas, hair curly and untamed with sleep… The demon couldn’t help but chuckle when the angel nearly tripped in his fuzzy slippers. Aziraphale turned back at the noise and his face immediately softened into a sweet smile when they locked eyes. The demon wasted no time in walking over and taking his husband into his arms. Aziraphale was so warm. Crowley smiled into puffy white hair. His heart ached something fierce._ _

_ _“Come back to bed, angel. You can read a book… I put another pot of tea on.”_ _

_ _“Very tempting, my dear, but I did promise the plants—”_ _

_ _“Yes, yes, you’re all wonderful. Now grow better!” Crowley exclaimed before taking the angel’s hand and dragging him along to the kitchen. _ _

_ _ Aziraphale followed blindly in amusement. Crowley had _praised_ his plants. Crowley must have been desperate for cuddles. The demon blushed faintly as the angel watched him pour a cup of tea. It was earl gray with three sugars and cream (Aziraphale’s favorite combination). Aziraphale took the cup graciously and led the way to their bedroom. Crowley pulled him down to the mattress as soon as the cup hit the nightstand. The angel let out a surprised yelp as he lied back on the mattress, his lover wound around him.___ _

_ _ _ _“Crowley! What in Heaven are you doing?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“ I’m cold.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You could have asked, dearest.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“… wouldn’t be demonic that way.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Aziraphale sighed and ran his hand through auburn hair. Crowley snuggled into his side, his cheek nestled on the angel’s shoulder. Lovingly, a cold hand rubbed circles over Aziraphale’s silk-covered side. The angel nearly shivered at the touch. His husband was so sickeningly sweet in private. While Crowley appeared tough in public, he really was a soft, affectionate being. Aziraphale turned and gently kissed his lover’s nose. It made his heart beat faster to feel Crowley’s hot breath fan across his neck. The poor bookish man felt himself get hot under the collar when his imagination wandered. Where else would the demon’s hot, wicked, breath feel good on his body? Perhaps lower..._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They settled into silence, Crowley thinking and Aziraphale having a crisis. After a bit, Crowley peered up, smiling when he noticed the gentle flush ghosting over the angel’s cheeks. In his head, Anthony J. Crowley had made a whole plan of gentle seduction: easing the angel to the bed and explaining the joys of sex, followed by a slow, loving exploration of the other’s body. However, he would wait as long as his husband needed to be comfortable with it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was snatched from his daydreams when he noticed it. Faint, but still there, lust wound around the room._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Too warm?” Crowley asked with a small smirk. The angel was squirming in his grip._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Not quite,” Aziraphale’s eyes shyly darted upward, “I… rather like this… _canoodling_ or so they call it.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Crowley snorted into a sweet kiss, “_Canoodling_… I like it. But come on angel, I know that’s not why you look like a rose macaron.”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Macarons are delicious… and no, I guess it’s not.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re getting a little bothered being this close, aren’t you angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale looked at his husband in sudden panic, pulling himself out of the other’s arms. He was _bothered._ Crowley was right next to him and he was having impure thoughts. He felt terribly guilty. It was simply deviant! How could he think such things when his husband smiled at him with such pure love?! ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I should make some tea… yes! How does Oolong sound, darling?” He practically leaped out of bed, hastily grabbing a full mug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aziraphale. We said we would do this together, yes?” Crowley gave him a soft, pleading look, “Don’t run. Please? And you’re spilling tea on the floor…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel yelped when a bit of liquid sploshed over his feet. He was even more embarrassed now, burning scarlet up to his ears while his husband looked at him like he was on fire. Shyly he snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared. The demon just gazed at him with a soft, worried expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Aziraphale sighed, “I’m sorry. I suppose I’m still struggling in that regard… I—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Come here, angel.” Crowley said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale crawled back into bed and into his husband’s arms. Crowley gently lowered him back into the pillows before sitting up. He looked down at the other adoringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I know this is hard for you, love. Your people never did you right. They never told you how wonderful and loving sex could be. It seems spooky, yes? But things are spooky when you don’t know enough about them.” He ran a hand up the warm skin of the angel’s neck and gently cradled the side of his face, “Any questions you have, I can answer. Anything at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale put his hand on top of the demon’s own. He took a deep breath and felt his anxiety calm when he looked into those golden eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I suppose you have a point there, my dear…I’ve done research and I know the… mechanics so to speak. But… oh this is so silly, Crowley. You’ll laugh at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I won’t. You have my word, Aziraphale.” The demon kissed his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel took a deep breath, “’I’ve never made an effort.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Never?” Crowley gawked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel shook his head, “I didn’t find it necessary but seeing as… well… seeing as we’ll make love someday… I thought I should start. But… I’ve forgotten how.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Crowley knew that look from his husband very well. It was the same one he had given him in the Bastille, begging him to break his chains. It was also the same look he had pleaded silently with to have Crowley clean the paint off his coat. Now, the angel looked up at him wantingly, needingly. And as always, Crowley would help him without a second thought. Whatever his angel needed, Crowley would provide. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Little help then. angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A small nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you want to make an effort, all you have to do is think of what effort you’d like. Make sure you got all the bits right otherwise you can whip up some real nightmares.” Crowley explained, “I usually have… a male effort. S’just easier that way… atleast personally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale blushed, “A male effort… I-I can’t say I quite remember what it looks like. Even if I wanted to make one... “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh… Well it’s not too complicated. I’m sure you could get the picture. There’s probably some medical journals lurking—” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley paused when the angel sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. Blue eyes searched him anxiously, while soft hands grasped demonic ones with a steady grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You have one, don’t you my dear?” Aziraphale asked quietly, voice trembling, “It might be better if I got a proper look. S-so I can make one!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A look? Oh, y-yes… certainly… better to see it in person I s’pose.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Crowley was the one blushing now as Aziraphale backed up to give him space, staring at him with that nervous, bashful gaze. He took a breath and got off the bed. Nervously, he stood in front of the mattress, and threw his shirt onto the floor. Satin pajama pants slid off next and felt himself redden even more as Aziraphale stared him down in fascination. Crowley was completely bare. The angel let out a quiet gasp. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was beyond anything he had ever imagined.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Original sin would be putting it lightly. Aziraphale couldn’t believe the sight in front of him: gorgeous bronzed skin, slender torso, long legs. A thin trail of auburn hair rested right below his husband’s navel. Enthralled, the angel followed it, eyes widening. _A cock._ Aziraphale hadn’t remembered ever seeing anything quite the likes of it. He let out a sharp sigh as he noted every detail. It was marvelous; not even fully hard but quite _big_ Aziraphale stared at it in wonder. Crowley was simply breathtaking. And his cock.. Well just the sight of his husband’s girth made the angel nearly whimper. He felt a wave of heat go through his body when Crowley’s eyes met his own. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Did it help?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” Aziraphale said breathily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley walked to the angel and took a seat beside him, spreading his legs over the edge of the mattress. Aziraphale turned scarlet at the proximity, jolting as Crowley grabbed his hand. He had seen nudity various times throughout the centuries, but none of those cases had been one such as this. Now, the one he loved more than anything in the universe was right beside him, bare and looking into his eyes adoringly… all the while with his cock fully exposed. Aziraphale surely would discorporate at any second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you still want to make an effort?” His husband asked softly, “S’no pressure, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale looked up at him timidly, a desire popping into his mind. His gaze drifted down the dips and curves of Crowley’s slim torso. He felt his face burn at the sight of it. It was only fair Crowley was so wickedly handsome, he did spawn from Hell afterall. Aziraphale squeezed the other’s hand glancing down at the comforter to hide from what he really wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He surely couldn’t ask that of Crowley, could he?____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Just as the angel began to fret, he felt a warm hand lift up his chin. Crowley smirked down at him, golden eyes twinkling with love and mischief. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, washing all of the worry away. The slight stubble against his cheek gave the angel butterflies. His lover gleamed with devilish intent. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you want to touch me, angel? See what a cock _feels_ like?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel glanced down between those thighs, then back up to his lover with a blush. Nervously he buried his hands in the fabric of his pajama shirt, “C-Crowley! I couldn’t… It’s not… It wouldn’t be proper!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aziraphale, fuck proper. I’m spread eagle naked beside you! And we’re married. There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m helping you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well… when you put it that way…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s alright, angel. Together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Together...” Aziraphale agreed shakily and with a deep breath, ran a hand over his husband’s hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Crowley sucked in air when that hand stroked the inside of his thigh. The angel gave him one last worried glance before Crowley nodded, “Touch me, Aziraphale. It’s alright. We love each other. There is nothing wrong with expressing it, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Right… I suppose I am going to touch you now…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Go ahead, Aziraphale.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Testing at first with a scarlet blush, Aziraphale ran a finger along the length of it, in awe. Crowley was warm to the touch with a velvet-like softness. Aziraphale loved all parts of Crowley, from his flaming hair to his snakey toes. It did make sense he could be fond of this part too… right? The demon let out a shuddering sigh when the angel bravely took him in his hand, experimentally rubbing up and down the shaft. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Am I hurting you, dear?” The angel asked immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No… it feels… good, angel. That part is sssensitive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale’s eyes widened at the accidental hiss and he stopped stroking his husband, staring at Crowley’s chest, rising and falling with heavier breath. He looked deep into his eyes and with a sigh, resumed to dragging his fist over and up his husband at a quicker pace, adding just a tad more pressure, running his tumb over a vein. He felt the thick organ harden in his hands and Crowley _moaned._ Aziraphale retracted his hands back to himself at once. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, fuck, ‘Ziraphale I’m sorry… I was selfish, too fast--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No. I… I wanted to. I’m sorry, I panicked, dearest. That noise… the feel of you, knowing I made you feel lovely,” Aziraphale’s voice trembled, “Seeing you this way, Crowley… I’m afraid I’ve fallen ill.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ill?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s hard to breathe… I’m rather flushed, you see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re aroused. Turned on. It means you are excited to see me this way, aren’t you angel?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes…” Aziraphale whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, angel, I love you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before the poor man could protest, he was gently pushed down to the bed turned on his side, Crowley nestled into his back, hard cock pressed into his bum. Aziraphale bit his lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley softly whispered into his ear, “We can do this together, one step at a time. If you want to make an effort, it’s my job to help you s’all. Although I am flattered you like my cock this much.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I do not!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You do!” Crowley grinned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A goofy smile eased the tension in Aziraphale’s chest and he let out a sigh, “Vile tempter. Stop your wiles and help, won’t you dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright… Close your eyes, angel.” He chuckled. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Aziraphale closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of his lover’s hand ghosting down his side. He felt his heart thunder in his chest just knowing Crowley could sense his lust. But as wicked as it was, the sight of the demon’s bare, golden skin had sent the angel’s heart aflame. And now, Crowley was touching him with featherlight strokes to his hip, kissing his neck.. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I want you to think of what you want… the look of it, the feel of it... You can make any kind of cock, really… anything you desire.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale bit his lip, and began to picture in his mind something Crowley would praise. Perhaps long? Oh, but he couldn’t compete with Crowley. Maybe shorter was better? Yes, shorter… The demon sighed breathily into the angel’s ear, grabbing Azraphale’s hand and placing it between soft, thick thighs. Aziraphale gasped. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s right, Aziraphale. Picture it right here, a nice cock of your own. It’ll be lovely, won’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Good. Now make an effort for me, angel.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale took a deep breath, exhaling all the jittery nerves outwards as he cleared his mind, picturing the effort he wanted. Both let out a gasp when beneath their hands appeared a soft, yet very real bulge in the angel’s pajama pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Lovely, so lovely, angel,” Crowley planted a kiss on his husband’s cheek, “I must say I’m quite proud.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Suddenly, Aziraphale turned onto his back, bringing Crowley’s hand to his lips for a reverent kiss. Crowley could only smile shyly, the glimmer of adoration and new-found discovery flickering in crystal blue eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I want to touch you again, my dear boy. I want to make you feel good.” The angel sat up, gently guiding his husband to lie down into the pillows, “Tell me how. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale was the Guardian of the Eastern gate, a mighty warrior with a blade of fire who vanquished the evil before him. He was soft and kind, yet beneath the surface lie a gladiator. This was a fact Crowley often forgot. But there was no mistaking it now, not with the determined fire in Aziraphale’s eyes. Crowley melted. Of course. When Crowley tried to be strong for his lover, the angel always outshone him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Angel, I--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I want to pleasure you,” Aziraphale cradled his face in his hands, shakily whispering, “I want to make you _come_.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A-Aziraphale…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Darling, I want this. I want _you_. So please my dear. Together.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Together.” Crowley murmured and pulled Aziraphale down, “Always together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale’s touch was feather-light. Heavenly fingers traced over the head of Crowley’s fat cock, drawing a little whine from the demon. Aziraphale was transfixed, lying on his side towards his lover, shifting his gaze from Crowley’s longing expression to the hard, pink cock below. He kissed Crowley gently, ran his tongue over the serpent’s bottom lip. The red head nearly fell off the bed when he noticed Aziraphale perform a small miracle. Before he pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Tell me if I do anything wrong, my dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Is that… lube?” Crowley looked at the pure cherub in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I am not a fool, Crowley. I-I did do some research the other day… and it’s called personal lubricant, not lube.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley snorted, throwing back his head to laugh. He stopped abruptly when he realized the stern glare pointed his way. “Fine, I’m sorry. Forgive me, light of my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Good. I shall reward your thoughtfulness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ With a small smile, Aziraphale kissed him one last time before wrapping his fist around his lover. He watched carefully as he began, flushing when the other dug his fingers in the comforter. All amusement had fled Crowley’s face and was swiftly replaced with lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Angel… that feels very good.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley was blushing, watching Aziraphale explore him. He sighed shakily at a light squeeze and when Aziraphale looked at him, he was sure he would only last a few seconds, not even minutes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel’s hand glided smoothly up and down, sending waves of pleasure throughout Crowley’s entire being. Aziraphale couldn’t tear his eyes away, feeling a deep ache at the core of him. The moans and gasps of his husband were doing funny things to his heart and newly-spawned effort. He began to feel overwhelmed and focused all his energy into bringing Crowley to orgasm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My darling love. You deserve this don’t you? Waiting all those centuries for me to catch up. Being so patient with me now we’re married. I love you madly. And when I can finally consummate our love with you, I will reward you for everything you’ve done…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley rocked his hips, the pleasure flowing through him bubbling. It wouldn’t be long until it spilled over. Aziraphale was not helping with that wicked tongue and enchanting gaze. The demon could only gasp for air and thrust weakly into that slick, hot hand. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s it. Does it feel good, love? Are you going to come for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes! Angel… yes, I’m going to come… Dont fucking stop!” He whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale was so taken back, watching in awe as he quickened the pace, seeing those serpentine hips slither from his touch. Crowley began to pant, breath harsh and quick, moans and cries spilling from his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Aziraphale gasped, “Come for me, Crowley. I adore you, my love, my husband… I want to do this for you, let you experience bliss… you’re so good to me, dear, such a good demon—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Praise. That was all it took and Crowley was coming, writhing and spilling himself with a ragged cry of his angel’s name. He chanted it like a sacred prayer until he could no longer speak. Ribbons and drops of white painted his husband’s soft hand, dripped down Crowley’s thighs and onto the comforter. Aziraphale helped him through it, pulling his hand away once Crowley was trying to catch his breath. He was in such awe he could only lean down and kiss Crowley’s cheek, then his forehead, then his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That was… Oh, Crowley, it was simply beautiful. Your expression, calling my name…” Aziraphale buried his face in his husband’s neck, “I love you, my dear. So much. I was so scared. But nothing like this could be unholy… Love. I feel it all around us.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. Weakly he rolled over and captured his husband in a hug, completely spent. “You are way too good at that…and I… ngk I can’t think anymore… s’all your fault, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale beamed, pure love radiating off Crowley in steady waves. He could feel it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I love you too, angel.” He snuggled into him, “Thank you for trusting me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“We must try this again… you could… do the same to me… if you’d like…tomorrow?” The angel blushed once more and Crowley couldn't resist kissing him senseless. Aziraphale laughed, knowing the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They fell asleep shortly afterwards, wrapped around each other like a ball of yarn, intertwined as one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
